1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to electromechanical polymer (EMP) sensors. In particular, the present invention is related to a type of EMP-based sensors that provide both EMP-based actuator and EMP-based sensors, suitable for use in a haptic response, e.g., in a handheld or mobile device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electromechanical polymer (EMP) actuators are devices that contain one or more polymer layers provided between electrodes. Such an EMP actuator provides an electromechanical response to an electrical stimulus (e.g., voltage) applied across the electrodes. One example of such electromechanical responses may be, for example, a volume increase in the EMP layers that may result in a mechanical force being asserted against a substrate to which the EMP actuator is attached. Alternatively, a mechanical stimulus (e.g., a compressive force) applied to the EMP layers result in an electrical response (e.g., a voltage) appearing across the EMP layers. Such a voltage may be measured. Accordingly, an EMP actuator can also be used as a sensor.